


Bless You

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Sick Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: I also suck at tags!!





	1. Part 1

_"Achoo,"_ Lance sneezes, the movement of his head jerking forward, and the consequent expel of the air tickling his nose rattles his teeth.

"Bless you," Keith says startled from his side of the bed.

"Aw man," Lance searches for his tissue box on his bedside table and blows his nose, his nostrils already itchy again. He braces himself for one more sneeze that he can't control. _"Achoo!_ Damn it!"

"Bless you," Keith repeats putting his book aside and turning to Lance who squints his eyes at the pressure of his still itchy nose. "Are you okay?"

"Nope," Lance replies through a stuffy nose, throat beginning to sore and tears stinging his eyes. "I think I got a cold. Or allergies. Or both."

"Lemme see," Keith leans forward and places a hand on Lance's forehead, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He looks down at Lance's eyes and gives him a small smile. "You got a bit of a fever. Why don't you lie back down and I'll get you some medicine?"

"'kay," Lance slurs slumping back down on the bed, the blanket neatly tucked under his chin.

Keith returns with a glass of water and a pill. He helps Lance take the medicine and drink the water.

"Incoming... _Achoo!"_ and Lance is sniffling miserably.

"Try to get some sleep," Keith says brushing Lance's hair from his forehead and caressing his cheeks gently, his cold touch welcome.

"Only if you stay with me," Lance replies grabbing Keith's hand and sighing in relief as he moves it to his forehead. "Ah, this feels nice."

Keith smiles at him and manages to maneuver himself so he was sitting down against the wall with Lance resting on his chest, his hand pressed against his forehead. Lance snuggles comfortably to his side, feeling the way they fit together perfectly.

"Hum… 'night babe," Lance says and through  his feverish mind, he hears Keith's reply followed by a kiss on his head.

Then his nose itches again and Lance is bracing himself for another sneeze. _"Achoo…_ Jesus!"

"Lance!" Keith admonishes as Lance had sneezed right into his shirt. Lance only looks up at him as Keith gives him a tissue, eyes half-lidded from the exertion.

"Sorry," he says through his clogged nose. "Didn't have time."

"Just try not to sneeze on me again, please," Keith retorts but not angrily.

"Will try," and Lance is returning to his spot in Keith's arms and snuggling again against him. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Sneezy,"

Lance snorts a little at the nickname and closes his eyes, sniffling once twice before it settles, his mouth open so he could breathe.

The last thing he remembers before falling asleep is Keith's cold palm pressing softly on his forehead and his other hand drawing an invisible pattern on his arm, the rhythm lulling him to sleep.


	2. Part 2

Lance sneezes again, this time so loud and so deep it rattles his brain and almost snaps the bones on his neck.

"Ugh!" he complains adjusting the blanket around his shoulders and trying to find the tissues, a pile of used ones already toppled over on the floor.

"I brought you another box," Keith says entering the living room, carrying not only a new box of tissues but also a steaming mug of tea on his hand and another pillow under his arm. "Here, I'll go out to get some food and more tissues. You've used them all in just one day."

Lance accepts the mug with a sniffle, his clogged nose not exactly allowing him to breathe in the delicious smell of the tea but still he tries. The vapours does little to help him breathe properly but he appreciates Keith's effort nevertheless.

"How are you feeling?" Keith asks approaching Lance and putting his palm first on his cheek then on his forehead to feel his temperature. Keith's hands are cold and Lance sighs at the relief of its feeling, shutting his eyes briefly before the sensation is gone too soon. "Um… you're still a little hot."

"Yeah, I know; I am _muy caliente,"_ Lance jokes, voice rough and raspy and it grates on his throat. He attempts a smile but he's pretty sure he only grimaced.

Keith rolls his eyes and picks up the mess of used and disgusting tissues, crumpling them into one big ball.

Lance observes him as he comes behind him on the couch and places the pillows comfortably around him then tucking the blanket tightly around his shoulders.

He doesn't say it but Lance loves how his boyfriend patiently pampers him with adoring showers of affection such as these.

It makes being sick so much more bearable.

Keith brushes the bangs out of his eyes and smiles down at him, caring and affectionate. "Do you need anything else?"

"Cuddles," Lance replies pouting at his boyfriend and Keith only chuckles lightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple before straightening up.

"When the fever goes down," Keith replies.

"Come on babe, I'm sick. I need some love," Lance chases after Keith, grabbing his arm to ground him to him and holds tight. "Gimme some love Keith."

"I'll give you all the love you want," Keith says through a chuckle, trying to get out of Lance's hold but he's persistent so Keith sighs and crouches in front of Lance on the couch, hand cupping his cheek again. Lance almost sighs in relief at the touch again. "Rest for a bit and when I return, I'll cuddle you."

"Will you?" Lance eyes Keith hopeful.

"I will." Keith replies softly.

And Lance is smiling, snuggling back into the blanket that Keith once again tucks neatly around his shoulders.

"You're such a child when you're sick," Keith comments kissing the top of his head, a smile clear in his tone.

"Hum, love you too baby," is Lance's reply before Keith leaves, his amused chuckle lingering in his ears and Lance relaxes inside the comfort and warmth of the blanket, the steam of the tea swirling in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
